<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Daddy &amp; Sir by StoriesbyTre</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29596590">Daddy &amp; Sir</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesbyTre/pseuds/StoriesbyTre'>StoriesbyTre</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chris Evans - Fandom, Henry Cavill - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2 DD's/1 LG, Aftercare, BDSM, Choking, Cock Warming, Dom Chris Evans, Dominant Henry Cavill, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Double Vaginal Penetration, Erotic Degration, Fluff and Smut, Forced Orgasm, Kink Exploration, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Raw Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Unprotected Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:48:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29596590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesbyTre/pseuds/StoriesbyTre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>No plot, straight RPF smut…enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Henry Cavill/Chris Evans/Black Reader, Henry Cavill/Chris Evans/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Daddy &amp; Sir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/><br/>There you were, in your lingerie, sprawled out across the California King Mattress, restraints tightly fastened around your wrists and ankles. You didn’t even know that your body could spread out as far as it was, but they made sure you weren’t in any <em>unnecessary</em> pain. The mirror on the ceiling only serves to remind you how helpless and exposed you truly were.</p><p>A Hitachi wand lies between your legs, just an inch or two away from your lace panties. The delicate fabric barely concealing your moistening anticipation. It wasn’t on, but you knew they were going to torture you with it cause you were late. It wasn’t your fault, traffic was terrible en route here, but they didn’t care. All they knew is that you broke the rules and you <em>deserved</em> to be punished.</p><p>You could hear both of them talking. You wished you could hear exactly what they were saying, but your restraints had little bells on them so if you moved too much they would alert them and you would be in even bigger trouble than you already were. You already had a ball gag in your mouth that kept you from speaking. It was Sir’s idea; he said ‘A lady should remain quiet unless spoken to. Only <em>dirty, filthy whores</em> speak out of turn.’</p><p>But Daddy was a little bit more lenient with you, he loved to gently and playfully tease and caress you. He only overstimulated you when you crossed one too many lines. Sir showed no mercy to you or your poor little asshole and cunt whenever you defied him. He was a militant roughneck under the guise of a gentleman and he had no issue reminding you that he was in control. Sir demanded respect and total control and he always got it without question. The contrast of their personalities balanced each other out quite nicely.</p><p>Both men in the bathroom stopped talking and you could see their shadows shift from the restroom to the bedroom. They looked at your tantalizingly vulnerable frame as your brown Doe-eyes looked back at them. A thin sliver of drool, that formed because of the gag, ran down the side of your cheek. Daddy’s soft light blue eyes looked at you, almost as if he pitied your predicament. Sir, on the other hand, his deep blue eyes almost shielded by his lone black curls wasn’t going to let you off the hook for anything.</p><p>“Remember what we discussed.” Sir looked at Daddy knowing he would easily become soft for you. Daddy nodded at Sir in response.</p><p>“Let’s try this again darling.” Sir took off your gag and you were gasping for air the second it was off.</p><p>“You know better than you address me as Henry, don’t you dear?” He continued, the mixture of his words and his accent hitting your aching core.</p><p>“Yes.” you gulped.</p><p>“Yes, what?” he commanded.</p><p>“Yes, Sir.” you corrected.</p><p>“And you know better to call him Chris don’t you?” Henry pointed at Chris who had his arms folded.</p><p>“Yes, Sir.” you answered.</p><p>“When you’re here, what is his name?” Henry stared down at you.</p><p>“D-Daddy. He’s Daddy.” you breathed out.</p><p>“Now say our names together, little one.” Henry continued.</p><p>“Daddy and S-Sir.” you stuttered at the end.</p><p>“You don’t sound too confident sweetheart.” Chris commented.</p><p>“You know what? You’re right. She better say it like she means it.” Henry placed his knee on the bed to wrap his large hand underneath your chin, pressing his middle finger and thumb on your cheeks. Slowly cutting off your airway, your chest heaved up and down frantically. Your breasts look like they were about to pop out of your bra against Henry’s arm. His arm hair gently grazing your skin like a thousand little electric shocks.</p><p>“You are Sir and he is Daddy…<em>please</em>.” you whined. You had no clue what you were pleading for, but it felt right.</p><p>“That a girl.” Chris smiled.</p><p>Henry smirked, released his grip from your face, then firmly smacked your saliva stained cheek and got off the bed. “That doesn’t get you off the hook, you are still getting punished. You broke the rules and we can’t have that now can we?” Henry gruffed.</p><p>“No, Sir.” you shook your head.</p><p>“We have to teach her to respect our time, don’t we Chris?” Henry crossed his arms and glanced over at his friend.</p><p>“We sure do, it’s not nice of you to make us wait for so long honey.” Chris nodded.</p><p>“I’m sorry Sir. I’m sorry Daddy. I won’t do it again, I promise.” your body was quivering.</p><p>“Oh we know you won’t, we will see to it tonight.” Henry sternly replied as he undid his pants and released himself from his boxers. Chris was also fully undressed, both men were erect with their tips moistened by their own pre-cum.</p><p>They both went to the opposite sides of the bed surrounding you. Even if you weren’t tied up you couldn’t escape, not like you wanted to anyway. Your vulnerability made them hard and they weren’t afraid to show you as they were jacking themselves off to you.</p><p>Being this helpless turned you on tremendously, you were getting wetter by the second. You loved it and they knew it, testing those limits every night you three were together. Both men climbed onto the bed and Henry turned on the Hitachi wand and the loud buzzing noise it made sent a sharp shiver down your spine.</p><p>“Aww, she looks so scared.” Chris chuckled.</p><p>“I am not.” you defended.</p><p>“Do you remember your code word?” Henry inquired.</p><p>You nodded.</p><p>“Then there shouldn’t be anything to worry about. So relax Sweetheart and we’ll take care of you.” Henry reassured. </p><p>Chris noticed your breasts nearly pouring out of your lace bra and he couldn’t help but stare intensely.</p><p>“Wearing a bra that’s too small for you again I see. Did you do that on purpose Sweetheart?” Chris toyed with the outline of the thin fabric.</p><p>“Yes.” you replied, biting your lower lip.</p><p>“‘Yes’, what?” Chris looked over at you.</p><p>“Yes, Daddy.” your knees buckled underneath him.</p><p>“You know what that does to me, Princess. Why would you set yourself up like that?” Chris leaned forward, grazing your earlobe.</p><p>“Cause she’s a slut. A slutty little tease who loves getting ravished. Don’t you?” Henry gently squeezed your other breast.</p><p>“Yes, Sir. I’m a little slut that loves to tease. I love teasing my Daddy and my Sir.” you moaned.</p><p>“Let’s show her how<em> we </em>respond to her tease then.” Chris smiled at Henry.</p><p>Henry nodded and smirked as he placed the vibrating device against your growing wetness. You moaned as the vibrations of pleasure surged through your body. Chris peeled down your bra and began sucking on your hardened brown nipple and licked around your areola. Henry proceeded to do the same on the other breast as you moaned in pure pleasure. </p><p>All four bells rang as your body squirmed trying to ground itself as your mind was reaching for Nirvana.</p><p>Henry pressed the wand against you harder, Chris was jacking off to your moans that were quickly becoming screams of pleasure. Henry was also jacking himself off to the sounds you made with his free hand. They both loved how your rich, glowing skin was so soft for them. They loved watching how easily you would get wet for them.</p><p>Your clit was now throbbing from Henry increasing the speed of the toy. The bells of your ankles kept ringing from your legs violently shaking. Chris brought himself to your face and began softly kissing you on your lips. Then the wand shuts off and you gasp as your approaching orgasm was snatched back from you.</p><p>“Disobedient girls don’t cum.” Henry replied as you faced him. You groaned in frustration &amp; pouted at him.</p><p>“Sirrrrr…” you pleaded.</p><p>“No.” Henry replied sternly.</p><p>“Daddy?” your eyes softened looking at Chris.</p><p>“He has the wand sweetie, I’m sorry.” Chris shrugged.</p><p>Knowing you weren’t going to get your way, you groaned in defeat then sighed. Henry got up and unfastened the arm restraint and Chris followed suit, unfastened the other one and they moved onto the feet &amp; did the same. Chris ripped off your lace panties in one swift motion. You were free with your bottom half now exposed, but soon Henry was underneath you slowly entering your body. You moaned as he slid in, fitting himself snugly between your naturally lubricated walls.</p><p>Henry grunted and shuddered as he positioned himself just right inside of you. </p><p>“God, you feel perfect every bloody time.” he hissed a moan in your ear.</p><p>With the wand in hand, he turned it back on and placed it on your now unveiled and filled up pussy. You moaned even louder than ever trying to control your orgasm. Chris was gently lowering your head onto his cock, his tip gently opening your awaiting mouth. The taste of him only made your orgasm control even more difficult as you began to orally please him.</p><p>You mindlessly began to bounce on Henry then you felt a hard slap on your ass as he gripped your side down hard. </p><p>“No! You don’t move, just warm my cock!” He commanded.</p><p>You took Chris out of your mouth and replied “Yes Sir.” Then took him back in your warm, wet mouth.</p><p>Chris moaned as you massaged his balls and swirled your tongue around his tip. You were fighting off your orgasm hard as you cock warmed Henry and sucked off Chris. Your clit was well past overstimulated at this point, your body was going to betray you and you couldn’t fight anymore. </p><p>“Daddy, Sir, please let me cum? I can’t take it anymore, please let me cum?” You were now in tears.</p><p>“She’s been good, let her cum Henry.” Chris added.</p><p>“Fine, you’re fucking lucky. You can cum now.” Henry grunted.</p><p>“Ahhhhhhhhhh! Oh my God!” you screamed out your orgasm until you were left a blubbering, quivering mess. Pumping Chris rapidly as you came on Henry’s well-endowed cock. “Oh fuck, thank you. Thank you, Daddy. Thank you, Sir. Oh my God!”</p><p>“You made a fucking mess all over me huh? Clean it the fuck up, now!” Henry grabbed the back of your neck and pushed you forward to get you off of him to see your work.</p><p>“Oh wow, I’m so sorry Sir. You are so big and felt so good I couldn’t help it.” you bent down and began sucking your essence off of him. Henry groaned as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. He always melted like butter when it came to your oral game. He never shied away from letting you know how good your mouth and pussy felt to him. He shut off the wand and tossed it to the side.</p><p>Chris saw your glistening holes staring back at him as you pleasured Henry. He licked his lips, then lined himself with your core and slowly entered you. You muffled a gasp loudly as Chris filled you up to the brim just as Henry did earlier. </p><p>“Keep fucking going.” Chris growled.</p><p>You took Henry out of your mouth and replied “Yes Daddy.” Right before Henry pushed himself back between your lips.</p><p>Chris buckled his hips to push himself deeper inside of you, he paced himself as he grabbed your waist so he didn’t cum inside of you too quickly. He took his hand and slapped your ass hard causing you to moan on Henry. Chris slid his thumb into your ass and kept it inside as he pumped in and out of your body.</p><p>Your moans were incoherent as all three holes were plugged and you had to remember to breathe through your nose. You were cumming on Chris and you didn’t want any of this to stop, it felt too damn good.</p><p>“Arch!” Chris’ voice lowered several octaves. </p><p>You arched your back further down, fully bringing your ass up in Chris’ full view. He took himself out of you and slapped himself on your pussy and re-entered you. You clenched onto him tighter than before and he lost it, drilling you in almost a primal manner.</p><p>“She’s a good girl isn’t she?” Henry glanced at Chris.</p><p>“The fucking best, aren’t you baby?” Chris stared down at you.</p><p>You muffled a moan in approval. You slapped Henry’s cock on the flattest part of your tongue. Then swirled it around Henry’s tip and kissed down his shaft and sucked on his balls as your hand stroked him. You could feel how heavy they were, he was full of cum and was more than ready for release.</p><p>“I love being your whore Sir &amp; Daddy. I love having every hole you own filled by your big, thick dicks. Feels so fucking good!” you praised.</p><p>“Glad you said that my dear because I think your Daddy wants to fuck your nice, tight little ass. Doesn’t he?” Henry made you look back at Chris.</p><p>“Oh, hell yes!” Chris grunted. “I wanna cum in that pretty little ass too!” He growled as he pounded you.</p><p>“That shouldn’t be a problem for our favorite cum slut, would it?” Henry glared at you.</p><p>You shook your head. Henry scrunched his face and wiped the saliva from your mouth. “Use your words like a big girl!” He gruffed.</p><p>“I don’t mind Daddy cumming in my ass Sir.” you reiterated.</p><p>“Good girl, I’m getting back in that perfect, sweet little cunt too. I will fill you with my cum as well.” Henry replied.</p><p>“I would love that too Sir. Thank you for making me your cum slut Sir &amp; Daddy.” you kissed Henry deeply on the lips as Chris exited your body to give you a chance to straddle Henry. You lowered yourself gently onto him as he moaned with each inch of him you took.</p><p>“You’re welcome love, now open up for me.” Henry ordered. You stretched out your pussy as much as you could while he slid deeper inside of you.</p><p>“Ah, such a good little bitch.” Henry groaned then slapped your ass causing you to moan. </p><p>Chris grabbed the lube from the drawer and got back on the bed. Henry grabbed you by the neck and kissed you, putting you in the proper position. He released his grip on your neck and used both hands to spread both ass cheeks as wide as he could.</p><p>Your asshole winked at Chris making him chuckle softly at you. “Why hello there.” He teased as he began to well lubricate your outer and inner hole for penetration. The cool liquid quickly heated up and you were preparing yourself for anal. It wasn’t your first time, but Chris’ size was unforgiving if you didn’t properly prepare for him. </p><p>He always took his time with you, but it never mattered unless you were thoroughly lubricated and even then, it was only to lessen the pressure. You always felt every inch he inserted. After you kissed Henry, you looked back at Chris and you both locked eyes.</p><p>Chris put the lube on himself too and slapped the tip of his cock on your awaiting asshole. The sounds of skin to skin contact only made you want it more. “You ready little one?” Chris smiled.</p><p>“Yes Daddy.” you replied.</p><p>“Say ‘thank you Sir’ for holding you open for me.” Chris motioned his head to Henry.</p><p>You turned to Henry, pecked him then said “Thank you Sir, for helping Daddy fuck my ass.” </p><p>“Of course my love, I’ll do anything for you as long as you are good.” You giggled as he rubbed his nose with yours and kissed your forehead afterwards.</p><p>Chris bit down on his lower lip as he slowly entered your tight brown ass. You gasped then moaned as Chris kept pushing himself inside. You involuntarily gripped Henry’s broad shoulders for support and he spread your ass even wider.</p><p>“Oh my God, Daddy you’re too big for my ass. Oh, Daddy please!” you begged.</p><p>“No, I’m not, you would’ve said the code if I was. Stop moving.” Chris denied your request.</p><p>“Oh God, oh God, OH GOD! Holy SHIT! FUCK!” you screamed so loud, Henry covered your mouth leaving only one cheek spread apart.</p><p>“Shh, you were doing so good. Don’t fuck it up now.” Henry stared into your pleading eyes. You nodded then Henry released your mouth then spread your other cheek wide again, signaling Chris to keep going.</p><p>Chris kept pushing himself into you until he couldn’t anymore. Your nails were digging as deep as they could into Henry’s shoulders. Henry seems unphased by your actions, even though you evidently left nail marks on his skin. Once he got the signal from Chris, Henry released his grip on your ass cheeks and looked at you once more.</p><p>“Now fuck us.” Henry stroked your face, then gently slapped it.</p><p>You nodded then bounced on both of the men gently. You were quickly overwhelmed by the thickness of both of their dicks inside of your holes. Henry had you by the waist and Chris leaned forward to hold you by the neck. You grunted as you kept going at your pace. You already felt your nectar dripping down your thigh.</p><p>“I know you can go a little faster than that sweetheart.” Chris enthused. “Make your Daddy and Sir proud at how well you take our thick cocks. Yeah?” Chris motivated you.</p><p>You nodded, then picked up your pace on the men and bounced even harder. Henry gripped your sides even tighter and Chris choked you harder as you both began tongue kissing.</p><p>“There you go, don’t stop darling girl.” Henry motivated you.</p><p>You kept going and were now a moaning, grunting mess. You orgasmed back to back mercilessly and you didn’t know if you were ever going to stop. Your body got adjusted to Chris a lot easier than in the past and now you felt your orgasm coming from your ass as much as your pussy. </p><p>The complex, yet perfect, mixture of pleasure filled screams, moans, curse words, and use of Daddy and Sir was music to these men’s ears and now they were ready to release their loads inside of you.</p><p>“Ah fuck! I’m gonna cum, hold still baby… hold still!” Chris exclaimed.</p><p>“You too?! Shit, you’re such a lucky girl. To have us cum inside of you at the same time. Aren’t you a lucky girl?” Henry moaned.</p><p>“Yes Sir, I’m so lucky. I’m so lucky to have you both cum inside me. So fucking lucky!” you exclaimed in the middle of another orgasm.</p><p>“Cum again with us honey.” Chris spit in your mouth and you swallowed. Henry jerked your head forward and spat in your mouth too, you took him in one gulp.</p><p>“I will cum with you Daddy, you too Sir. Let’s cum together.” You twisted your body to hold onto both men. </p><p>Then shortly after all three of you orgasmed together. Chris &amp; Henry’s cum leaking out of you as they both exited your body. Henry &amp; Chris got up and You played with yourself using their cum. You giggled as they watched you lounge on the bed, rubbing your clit with the mixture of their cream.</p><p>“Enjoying yourself?” Henry raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“Yes Sir.” You bit your lip at him as you continued.</p><p>“Mind taking care of her while I clean up for the next round?” Chris nudged Henry.</p><p>“Oh yeah, go ahead.” Henry nodded.</p><p>Chris walks away and the second the door closes, Henry changes into a primal demeanor.</p><p>“Open your fucking legs!” He aggressively whispered.</p><p>“Yes, Sir.” You cooed. </p><p>Henry pulled you towards him with your thighs and he got down on his knees, spread you wide open and began eating you out. You gripped onto the sheets as he devoured you whole. Your thighs kept tapping on the sides of his face, which irritated him very quickly.</p><p>“Keep them <em>open</em>! Hold your fucking knees!” he growled intensely.</p><p>You did as he commanded and put your arms under your knees and kept your legs up. Henry wasted no time sucking on your oversensitive clit causing your cum to replace his inside of you from earlier. You were a squealing mess from the shockwaves of pleasure this man’s mouth was giving you.</p><p>“Why Sir?” you cried out.</p><p>“We got something special for you tonight, we have to get you ready. Your Daddy will be back for you, don’t worry little one. Henry caressed the tear off your cheek as he continued his oral dominance over your body.</p><p>Chris came out from the bathroom from cleaning himself off and looked over to see Henry feasting on you and an intense pace. You looked over at him with glossed over eyes and Henry turned when he noticed the shift of your attention.</p><p>“You want a taste? She is quite delicious.” Henry smiled at you, then looked at Chris.</p><p>“Move over.” He tapped Henry on the shoulder and positioned his face between your legs. Chris rubbed on your bundle of nerves rapidly with his index finger as he tongue fucked your walls. </p><p>“Oh Daddy, yes!” You exclaimed breathlessly.</p><p>“You’re right, she does taste good. Real good.” Chris spoke between licks. “How come you taste so good princess?” Chris kept his eyes on you.</p><p>“I don’t know, could you let me taste me please?” you panted like an animal in heat.</p><p>Chris took his two digits and filled your tight, wet core causing you to hiss as he pumped in and out of you and took them out as a trail of your juices trailed out until it broke and he traced your soft, full lips, then slowly inserted them into your mouth.</p><p>You savored your own flavor as you and Henry caressed your breasts. You licked between Chris’s fingers and sucked each finger harder than the other. You enjoyed your own taste and you craved for more.</p><p>“You see how nasty our girl can be?” Chris noted.</p><p>“Oh yes, very <em>nasty</em>. Makes me so fucking hard all over again.” Henry replied.</p><p>“I think she’s ready now.” Chris took his last few licks of you and rose from the floor.</p><p>“Oh yes, I  think she is.” Henry smirked.</p><p>“Ready for what? Daddy? Sir?” You looked at both men as they shared mischievous glances at each other.</p><p>“Let your Sir get back inside of you sweetheart.” Chris insisted.</p><p>You complied and slid back onto Henry again in reverse cowgirl. You grabbed both of your breasts as you readjusted yourself on Henry again. You bounced on him gently to help speed up the process. Henry pulled you back which made pussy make a small gape.</p><p>“Your turn.” Henry smiled.</p><p>“What?!” You looked at the men confused.</p><p>Chris held you with both hands by the neck as he slid himself slowly into the tiny space created by Henry. You were slowly descending into madness as he overfilled you. You could only release a mixture of screams, cuss words and pleas of mercy for the hypersensitivity they were causing.</p><p>“Too big, too fucking big! Oh GOD! SHIT! FUCK! FUCK! I c- I fucking can’t Daddy, Sir…it’s too much! I can’t take both at once!” you screamed in sensual agony as Henry held both hands back.</p><p>“You know what to do to make it stop beautiful, you’re a big girl now. You can take two big cocks in your tight, sopping wet cunt. You can take it, don’t lie to us now.” Chris sucked on your neck hard. It would leave a hickey if it could. He then gently tugged on your lower earlobe with his teeth. </p><p>You enjoyed the biting and the double pussy penetration, every time the three of you fucked it was like they brought out a new kink you never knew you had or desired. Every orgasm they brought out of you was well deserved and then some. Your stretched out hole enjoyed every minute and every inch they gave you. You never wanted this night to end.</p><p>It went on for so long all three of you reached a final orgasm together again. Creating another rather large mess on the bed sheets, which probably seeped down into the mattress by now. Chris and Henry slowly exited your body one at a time to ensure your safety and once they were out, they both helped you out of the bed to make sure you were able to catch your balance.</p><p>“Easy there Angel, you went through a lot. Now we gotta get you relaxed before we leave ok?” Chris held onto you. All you could do was nod as you held Chris close.</p><p>“Henry, draw this sweet girl a bath please?” Chris asked.</p><p>“A bubble bath, right dear?” He teased you with a smile, swiping briefly under your chin.</p><p>You nodded with a small smile. “Yes sir.”</p><p>“Of course, coming right up.” Henry pecked your forehead as he put on  a robe and went into the bathroom to fill the tub up for you.</p><p>Chris rubbed your back and held you close. You could still feel the warm cum of both men inside of you &amp; you didn’t want it to leave causing you to clench your walls and thighs tighter.</p><p>Chris chuckled when he noticed what you were trying to do. “Silly girl.” He pecked all over your forehead.</p><p>“You always had a soft spot for her Evans.” Henry interjected.</p><p>“You do too Cavill, you know how fortunate we are to have her. Isn’t that right Angel?” Chris replied then locked eyes with you.</p><p>“I’m the lucky girl Daddy.You &amp; Sir always take care of me, even when I’m bad.” you pouted.</p><p>“Hey, mistakes happen. Now let’s get you cleaned up, then we’ll call room service and order some ice cream for you.” Chris enthused.</p><p>“With sprinkles?” your eyes lit up.</p><p>“With sprinkles.” Chris touched noses with you.</p><p>“Bath’s ready.” Henry called out.</p><p>Chris picked you up in one smooth motion and carried you through the threshold of the bathroom for your well deserved hot bubble bath.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>